Professional Samurai Guide
I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS GUIDE. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERSONAL PERMISSION. I AM ADDING SLOWLY, AND IT WILL BE COMPLETED IN DUE TIME. THANK YOU. DISCLAIMER This is only a USER GUIDE, please do not rant on and on about something that you think is better, or something that you think I say is not true. I have extensively studied this job. I play this job more than anything. I've taught numerous players how to play this job. Any opinions of mine should not be taken to heart should they offend you, because this is only a personal user guide. If you do have a problem please close the page and load another one. Remember this is only a guide, not a religion. Please do not worship any of my content that I have added to this page. Should this guide interfere with your personal life, please do not panic. It's only a guide. Thank you. --Willoflame 00:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Prior Knowledge If you are reading this, you've selected to view the "Professional Samurai Guide." This is an extensive guide, touching the deepest subjects related to Samurai and it's other components such as Weapon Skills, Skillchain, and Job Abilities. This guide will also give key advice in being the best samurai people have seen. Samurai isn't just "hit hit hit hit weapon skill" like some other DD jobs. Samurai involves balancing a lot of Job Ability to gain it's TP. In this guide I will discuss how Samurai plays a great role in Experience Points parties and Limit Points parties. ---- Job Abilities *Level 1: Meikyo Shisui - Limits weapon skill cost to 100%TP and provides user with 300% TP *Level 5: Warding Circle - Provides party with fortified advantage over Demons *Level 15: Third Eye - Provides one anticipation of one attack on you *Level 25: Hasso - Increases attack speed, STR, and Accuracy when using two-handed weapons *Level 30: Meditate - Gradually increases TP over time *Level 35: Seigan - Augments Third Eye; Allows more than one anticipation and cuts the recast of Third eye in half. *Level 40: Sekkanoki - Limits weapon skill cost to 100% TP for one weapon skill *Level 77: Sengikori - Increases Skillchain damage and Magic Burst damage. *Merit: Blade Bash - Stuns target; occasionally induces plague upon the target *Merit: Shikikoyo - Grants all TP currently accumulated over 100% to a selected party member Job Traits *Level 5: Resist Blind *Level 10: Store TP I *Level 20: Zanshin *Level 25: Resist Blind II *Level 30: Store TP II *Level 40: Demon Killer *Level 45: Resist Blind III *Level 50: Store TP III *Level 65: Resist Blind IV *Level 70: Store TP IV *Level 78: Skillchain Bonus *Merit: Ikishoten *Merit: Overwhelm Early levels (1-20) So, you saw some samurais do some nice damage and decided to try out the job, eh? Well unfortunately you won't be able to pump out that awesome damage at these low levels. In fact, the lower levels, you won't find yourself doing more damage than any other heavy DD. Your primary weapon is a Great Katana. It's a totally different weapon from the other jobs' weapons. So how do you find a G.Katana that suits you? At lower levels, you will find that the lower delay G.Katanas will do more for you, since you have no Store-TP gear available. Your role in an EXP party is to deal damage, and in some situations, tank. Your primary weapon skill for now is Tachi: Enpi. It's 2-hit, so keep in mind that you can miss one of your hits from time to time, so your damage will not be consistent. Milestone #1 You may not know what to use as a support job yet! In most situations, you will find yourself subbing warrior. Some parties post 24 may ask you to sub ninja, but in all reality, it wouldn't be a good idea. Your main support jobs in EXP parties are /WAR and /NIN, so level those up accordingly! Movin' on up! (21-40) Things starting to look up for you? At 25 you get Hasso. At this level, it should be up at all times, unless you end up with hate. Keep in mind, however, that if you're subbing ninja... You may want to cancel Hasso/Seigan before casting Utsusemi. At 30, you get Meditate. This Job ability